Shaman Yasha
by Haku-dekin
Summary: Por favor mis lectores... casi nadie xD lean el 3 capitulo... se sorprenderan... pero no quiero pelear y que me odien sin sikiera conocerme...
1. Te Amo

**Shaman Yasha...xD**

Doy las gracias a una amiga...escritora de aquí... que fué la primera en recivir la noticia de que yo escribiría este fic...

su nombre es... tan tan tan TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN...Ana! xD...(Xhela)

Jaja buenu...aqui va el fic...espero que les guste...no tengo mucha originalidad jejeje...buenu...ya está...(nerviosisima)

Minina: ya dejate de rodeos hija...comienza a escribir...UU

Yok: no me alegues mamá ¬/¬

PD: Los personajes estan en ultimo año de segundaria!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un hermoso dia en la pension Asakura...Horo estaba peleando con Ren...(N/A: Típico ¬¬ Minina: De ti o de ellos Yok: Ò.ó)...Pilika, Tamao, Yun, Anna, Yoh y Lyserg aún dormían puesto a que eran las 7:30 de la mañana...¿Se preguntaran por qué Horo y Ren estaban peleando a esta hora?...ya lo verán...(N/A: muajajajajajajajaja xD)

Horo: No!...yo voy a abrir! o.ó

Ren: callate cabeza de púas ... yo llegué primero...yo abro... -.-

Horo: Y yo llegué despues, te influye? yo abro...y no me llamo cabeza de puas... ò.ó

Ren: tienes razon Hoto Hoto ¬¬

Horo: es Horo Horo ¬¬

Ren: Hoto Hoto ¬¬

Horo: Horo Horo ¬¬

Ren: Hoto Hoto ù.ú

Horo: Horo Horo Ò.Ó

Ren: Horo Horo

Horo: Hoto Hoto y punto final -.- ...

Ren: Como quieras

Horo: si como quiero...que...noooo! ToT...por tonto yo abro...

Ren: quitate!

Ren empuja a Horo y toca la manilla de la puerta pero al menor contacto con esta Horo se lanza sobré impidiendole abrir la puerta...y mientras los dos se revolcaban en el piso con mordiscos, colpes, insultos, etc...se ve a un joben castaño restriegandose los ojos...aún medio dormido en una yukata...el cual abre la puerta de la casa y ve a un cartero con una carta extendida en la mano...

Señor Cartero: Buenos Días...carta para la señora...Asakura?

Yoh: Si...aquí es..jijiji

Señor Cartero: Tome... que tenga un buen día - Al decir eso el Cartero le guiño un ojo a Yoh haciendo que este retrocediera unos pasos y rapidamente contestó

Yoh: si gracias...adios UUU

Acto seguido cerró la puerta rapidamente y se dio media vuelta aún asustado...

Yoh: esto es para Anna...pueden dejar ya de pelear? Anna se va a despertar y les va a regañar

Ren/Horo: no te metas ¬¬

Anna: pero yo si me meto... -.-

Dicho eso Anna tiró una de sus sandaleas la cual calló directamente de lado a la cabeza Horo ...el cual con el impulso se pego un cabezaso con Ren y los dos quedaron inconcientes en el suelo...Anna calmadamente miró a Yoh y noto un pequeño sonrojo en este que la estaba mirando...ella solo se dio vuelta...al igual que Yoh sonrojada y subió las escaleras.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

8:30 am.

Anna: YOH APURATE ESTAMOS ATRASADOS! Ò.Ó

Yoh: Ya voy Anna...esperame...ya estoy...

Anna: me voy sin tii! ù.ú

En ese momento Anna estaba al frente de la puerta cuando Yoh iva bajando las escaleras y se tropesó...este cayó esactamente con la cara entre los pechos de Anna.. haciendo que esta inediatamente lo empujara para atrás y le mandara la cachetada de su vida...por su parte... Yoh estaba totalmente rojo...e inconciente xD...

Anna: atrevido! O/O

Yoh: pero si me caiiiiii

Anna: de todas las parte posibles tenia que ser ahí? ò.o

Yoh: culpa al que descubrio la gravedad Anna!

Anna: me estás diciendo que hacer?

Yoh: no...yo no dije eso...perdoname Anna

Anna dudo unos segundos...no queria contestar esa pregunta asi que cambio el tema...

Anna: llegaremos tarde a clases

Dicho esto abre la puerta y se dispone a caminar hacia la escuela...Yoh...aun avergonzado...la sigue cabisbajo. El dia fue laaaargo y cansador... estos dos tortolos estaban saliendo de clase cuando Yoh (que aún estaba abergonzado) cogió a Anna por el braso y seriamente le dijo...

Yoh: Anna...tenemos que hablar

Anna...al ver el semblante de Yoh se sorprendió y haceptó rapidamente... Yoh llevó a Anna tras unos arbustos y luego la giró y la tomo del menton para que ésta lo viera directamente a los ojos...

Yoh: Anna...yo...hace mucho tiempo ... que...q-quería decirte esto...p-pero...

Anna: no me dejes aquí como tonta Yoh...dime de una vez...

Yoh: Anna...yo...t-te...te...te

Anna: Yoh...sabes que no me gusta esperar asi que me voy...

Dicho esto Anna se safó de Yoh y comenzó a caminar directo a la pension... Yoh no quiso decir nada y solo la siguio...

Yoh: _Por qué eres así Anna...no me dejas decirte ni Hola al amanecer...ni un Buenas noches al atardecer...ni un Te amo... cuando estamos solos...esto no puede seguir así...no puede...--- _Anna...Anna...

Anna: que quieres Yoh...deja de parlotear y pereder el tiempo...llegando a la pension tendrás que entrenar...y el doble por perder mi tiempo...

Yoh: JAJAJAJA...TU TIEMPO?...PERO SI LO UNICO QUE HACES ES VER TELE TODO EL DÍA!...NO PRESTAS ATENCIÓN A NADA...A NUESTROS AMIGOS...NI A MI... ANNA... POR QUE JUSTO CUANDO TENGO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE DECIRTE QUE TE AMO SIEMPRE SALES CON LA EXCUSA QUE ESTOY PERDIENDO TU VALIOSO TIEMPO DE TELEVICIÓN Y DE TORTURA HACIA LOS DEMÁS...SIEMPRE!...SIEMPRE!...siempre..

Lo ultimo fué tan solo un susurro de parte de Yoh... quien estaba lamentandose por dentro el aver dicho todo eso...y lograr la atención...no solo de Anna... si no tambien de toda la gente que estaba mirandolos. Anna, por su parte, estaba sorprendida...pero tan solo 4 palabras... de todas las que Yoh dijo le retumbaban en la cabeza...4...

Anna: _decirte que te amo...decirte que te amo...decirte que te amo..._--- Yo...Y...Yoh...yo...

Yoh: no me diga nada Anna...seguramente sería un desperdicio de tiempo para ti... u.u pero si puedes...darme un poco...solo un poco de tu valioso tiempo ... para darme una respuesta...una que diga tus verdaderos sentimientos... te juro que yo voy a estar ahí para recivirlos con los brasos abirtos...y no solo con ellos...con mi corazón tambien... (N/A que pensaron cochinones xD Minina: con el pie? ò.o muajajaja Yok: --UU)

Dicho esto... Yoh solo atinó a salir corriendo de ese lugar... pero Anna... se quedo paralizada en el mismo lugar... tratando de retener las lagrimas que salian de sus ojos acariciando sus mejillas...aunque ella sabia que no era la unica que estaba así...logro divisar algo en Yoh...Yoh estaba...

Anna: Yoh estaba llorando?... _decirte que te amo...decirte que te amo... decirte que te amo..._

Al llegar a casa... Anna fué directamente al cuarto de Yoh... se paro en la puerta y dudo unos momentos en si entrar...o no... Cuando se decidió...corrio suabemente la entrada y vió a Yoh quien estaba sentado en su futón con la cabeza apollada en sus manos. Entro suabemente sin que Yoh se diera cuenta y se incó en el futón...sin dudarlo con sumo cuidado y delicadeza lo abrasó por detrás rodeandolo con los brasos y apollando la cabeza en uno de sus hombros...instintivamente comenzó a llorar ... a Yoh le sorprendió eso y se separó de ella... se dio vuelta y la abraso con mucho cariño.

Yoh: perdoname Anna...te juro...te juro que no queria decir esas cosas tan feas...Anna yo te amo... y no dejaría que nada te pasara... yo-

Fué interrumpido por Anna quien le puso un dedo en sus suaves labios.

Anna: ya as dicho todo lo que tenias que decir...

Inmediatamente lo beso en los labios tiernamente para luego separarse y sonreirle con dulsura...

Anna: yo tambien te amo Yoh Asakura...yo tambien t-

Esta vez fue ella la interrumpida porque nuestro amigo Yoh poso sus labios sobre los de ella y la abraso suavemente pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentir que no se la arrevatarían.

**En otro lugar...**

¿: Vamos Kagome!... baja de ahí! te estamos esperando...tenemos que ir a buscar los fragmentos de la perla Shikon!

Kagome: ya voooy!... esperenme... no puedo bajar! ToT

¿: feh!... lo ubieras dicho hantes ¬¬

Dicho esto... aquel bello joben de cabellos plateados dio un graaaaaaaaaaaaaaan salto , tomo a la chica en sus brasos y la bajo...ya estando abajo comenso a caminar con sus otros acompañantes, sin darse cuenta de un pewqueño detalle... que fue despertado por la joben chica.

Kagome: eh...Inuyasha? ./.

Inuyasha: que te pasa ahora Kagome u.¬

Kagome:. me preguntaba si...si...m-me podrías bajar? ./.

Inuyasha: argh! como molestas Kagome te dij-...eeehhh...est-a bien O/O

Kagome: gra-cias...jeje UU

Inuyasha: si...como digas...

Inuyasha bajó a Kagome y la dejo suabemente en el suelo... luego giro su vista hacia Sango, Miroku y Shippo...(sin contar a Kirara que estaba durmiendo en los brasos de Sango) lo miraban fijamente con cara de curiosidad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... (N/A: ppssstt!... mamá... en serio va a continuar? o.o Minina: sería adecuado hija u.ú Yok: guenu :P)

Guenu amigos... aqui tenemos el primer capitulo... no seré exigente... pues... porque se que no soy muy buena u.ú...solo quiero avisarles...que no tendre mucho tiempo...ya que acavo de llegar de una gira y estoy hasta el cuello con los trabajos...ejejeje...buenu...

REVIEWS! Por favor...a una pobre mendigaaaaaaaaa ToT


	2. La Cena?

Holaaaaa!

Tanto tiempo xDDDDD

Bueno… aquí está el segundo capitulo de mi fic xDDDD

Etto… o.oUU disculpen tardanza u.ù lo que pasa es que estaba con exámenes u.ù …

Bueno xDD…. Aquí les va UU

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

Anna: que será? – Tomó una carta que la noche anterior Yoh había dejado ahí… - mmm…. Hmmm? .. parece de Kagome o.oUU que querrá?...

Toc Toc … (N/A: la puerta xD)

Anna: si?

Yoh: Anna… a comer u.u – dijo Yoh con desgano en su voz y un poco nervioso para luego retirarse rápidamente.

Anna: si… me moría de hambre…

En el comedor

Yoh estaba sentado en la "cabecera" de la mesa esperando ansioso a su prometida.

Yoh: jijiji es el momento de pedírselo o

En eso aparece Anna por la puerta y vio que la mesa estaba iluminada con velas, la cena se veía exquisita no podía esperar para probarla… vio a Yoh… al verlo se sonrojó ya que vio que el igual la observaba a ella. Se sentó para luego poner sus manos sobre la mesa esperando a que Yoh dijera algo…. Pero… no lo que diría…

Yoh: Anna te quiero pedir algo…

Anna: dime…. Que deseas? – en ese momento Anna embozó una de sus más lindas y cariñosas sonrisas hacia el Shaman

Yoh: sonrojado quieroqueseasminovia… / 

Anna: jeje que? Perdón no te entendí UU

Yoh: no me hagas repetirlo ToT

Anna: entonces mímica

Yoh: esta bien… pero no te rías si algo me sale mal ¬/¬

Anna: jajaja! – Anna rió con su risa más sonora para impresionar al Shaman… el cual al oirla se quedo embobado viéndola pero para su sorpresa ésta lo regaño (N/A: xD!)

Anna: Yoh! …. No me mires con esa cara! …. Vas a hacer la mímica o no ¬¬

Yoh: Claro Annita jijiji UU

Dicho esto, Yoh se paró de la mesa…y sacó de no se sabe donde un gran corazón rojo de cartón… luego miró a Anna señalándole el corazón. No era el mejor haciendo mímica… pero estaba seguro de que Anna lo entendería…

Anna: Corazón? O.o … Cariño… Querer…Am- pero fue interrumpida por Yoh quien con sus dedos estaba indicando el número 3 … - Querer?

Yoh asintió con la cabeza para luego tocarse y golpearse el pecho con las manos… y luego apuntarse con los dedos..

Anna: Tú? … - Yoh asintió con la cabeza- Tu querer … Quieres! o

Yoh aplaudió y embozó su mejor sonrisa de felicidad haciendo sonrojar a Anna. Luego Yoh sacó una pizarra y dibujó un queque (N/A: los mato si no saben que es un queque O.o … Panqué xD) y luego dibujó el signo menos… si escribió Que…

Anna: Un Queque…. Menos que…. Es…. Que! ¬¬

Yoh: jijiji UUU – Acto seguido señaló a Anna

Anna: Yo?

Yoh: -asintió -

Anna: al diablo con la mímica dime yá ¬¬

Yoh: quiero que seas mi novia /

Anna: O.O – se quedó en estado de shock para luego degustar los sabrosos labios de Yoh quien se le acercó para besarla… duraron bastante tiempo así hasta que Anna tenía que tomar aire… pues ya estaba azul xD… Se separaron lenta y suavemente, sintieron las respiraciones del otro chocando entre ellas hasta que Anna, quien estaba sentada en el suelo tomó a Yoh por la nuca y lo besó apasionadamente mientras que éste recuesta a Anna en el suelo quedando él encima de esta… luego Anna se separó un poco para respirar.

Anna: acepto tu propuesta

Yoh: -aún esperando otro beso reacciono ante la respuesta y la besó mas apasionadamente dejando caer su cuerpo contra el de ella y besándole el cuello y tomando sus manos entrelazando los dedos.

¿: vaya vaya… miren a quien nos hemos encontrado xD

¿: ya déjalos Horo…. No ves que lo están disfrutando?

¿: Si hermano…. Mira que acaramelados están xD

Horo: ahí! Que aguafiestas son ¬¬ Tamao pensé que te gustaba Yoh O.oUU

Tamao: o/o no! …. A mi me gusta otra persona u/u

Pilika: Horo eso no se dice! Además…. Yo se quien le gusta a Tamao… y se que no es Yoh ¬w¬

Tamao: shhhhh! O.ó

Pilika: lo siento ..UU

Horo: ….. no las entiendo… _mmm quiero chocolate…_

Yoh y Anna no entendían nada… hasta que Yoh giró la cabeza y miró a Anna quien estaba igual de rojo que él… acto seguido Yoh se aparto de arriba de Anna para que ella pudiera pararse… así Yoh la tomó de la mano y la ayudo… ambos estaban completamente avergonzados, pero luego Anna recobró la compostura y miró a los demás…

Anna: ¬¬

Todos (menos Yoh): eeehh…. Nos vemos muchachos UU – y se fueron corriendo…

Anna miró a Yoh quien no le había apartado la vista desde el beso… se veía hermosa… mucho más que de costumbre… Yoh se acercó a ella y la abraso para luego soltar una de sus tontas pero adorables risitas.

Anna: Yoh o/o ….

Yoh: ahora si Annita ….. por fin cumplí mi sueño

Anna: tu sueño? Cual era:s

Yoh: llamarte mi novia

Anna: llamarme tu Novia? O.ó

Yoh: si desde ahora en adelante te llamaré Mi Amor

Anna: ni te atrevas ¬¬

Yoh: Mi Amor :D

Dicho eso salió corriendo perseguido por Anna…. Luego de unos minutos Ren apareció en la sala y vio la cena preparada a la luz de las velas… y tomó los palillos chinos y comenzó a comer.

Ren (con la boca llena): Ed que Sadió …. Peddió… u.ú

Yoh y Anna entraron a la pieza de Anna… la cual, antes de salir había dejado la carta en el escritorio… ambos la vieron y Anna corrió a buscarla… la abrió y se sentó junto a Yoh cerca de una lamparita en el suelo… Yoh se sentó he inmediatamente abrazó a Anna por detrás abriendo sus piernas para poder juntar sus cuerpos apoyándose en la espalda de la ya mencionada. Apoyó su cabeza en uno de los hombros de Anna para leer con ella la carta pero primero dándole pequeños besos en el cuello y mordiendo el hombro ocasionando escalofríos en Anna.

Anna: es de Kagome…

Yoh: Kagome? Ese no es un juego? O.oUU

Anna: si, pero mi prima se llama Kagome ¬¬

Yoh: ah… buenu :3… y que dice?

Anna: -leyendo la carta- quiere que vayamos a Tokio… a visitarla….

Yoh: Genial! o iremos a Tokio!

Anna: si …. Pero no podemos dejar la casa sola con esos payasos!

Yoh: pues mejor aún! o

Anna: que? o.oUU

Yoh: los llevaremos:D

Anna: aaahh no… eso si que no… no quiero meter a mi tía en problemas con esos pelmazos que tienes de amigos..

Yoh: 1- Son NUESTROS AMIGOS ¬¬ que no se te olvide

2- No podemos dejar la pensión sola con ellos.. tu misma lo dijiste

3- no van a causar ningún problema… vamos Anna…. Di que si… por mi – Dicho eso… puso uno de sus mejores pucheros…

Anna: no me pongas pucheros ¬¬ … no iremos con ellos y se acabó!

Yoh: este bien… tú te lo buscaste… - hundió su rostro en el cuello de Anna para luego subir besándolo llegando hasta su oreja y besando su óvulo (N/A: así se dice? Esa parte donde se ponen los aros de las orejas.. xD)… haciendo que Anna se inmutara y diera un laaaaaaaargo suspiro.

Anna: ya Yoh… no… no más…. Esta bien…. Pueden ir… si… si irán!

Yoh: este bien- dijo apartándose susurrando en su oreja- pero por cuantos días nos quedaremos?

Anna: te amo…

Yoh: yo igual ….. pero no me cambies de tema…. Por cuantos días nos quedaremos?...

Anna: mm…. No se…. Hasta que nos cansemos de ella UU

Yoh: está bien… - Dicho esto se apartó de Anna para luego levantarse – Es hora de dormir

Anna: noooo ToT quiero quedarme contigo… u.ù

Yoh: y quien dijo que yo me iba a ir? jijijiji

Anna: pos te tienes que ir a dormir o.oUU

Yoh: si… me voy a dormir… - Se acercó al futón de Anna y se metió haciéndose luego el dormido- zzzZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzZZZ

Anna: sal de mi futón ahora ¬¬ donde crees que voy a dormir yo? – Menciono casi en un susurro al acercarse a su propio futón y agacharse y ver que Yoh no reaccionaba- vamos Yoh! Nadie se duerme tan rápido! Ò.ó

En eso… Yoh se giro agarro a Anna de la cintura y la trajo para sí haciendo que ésta cayera encima del. Yoh se giro nuevamente pero sin soltar a Anna… tirándola

Hacia el otro lado así, finalmente Anna quedó acostada al lado de él acurrucada en su pecho y el abrazándola con fuerza… ambos se durmieron profundamente sin saber lo que el próximo día les esperaba.

**En otro lugar…**

Inuyasha: Que me miran ¬¬

Sango: que crees que miramos U ¬¬

Miroku: andas bien acaramelado con la señorita Kagome neehh? xD

Inuyasha: que les importa! u.ú feh!

Shippou: pos que no le despegas la vista de encima ¬¬….

Sango y Miroku: cierto!

Kagome: de que hablan chicos? - Dijo acercándose al grupo… Kagome había ido a buscar leña con Kirara al Bosque para la fogata de la noche

Inuyasha: Nada Kagome….

Sango/Miroku/Shippou: ¬¬

Kagome: a guenuh …. Eeeh… chicos… pues verán… mañana me tengo que ir a mi tiempo UU

Todos: que! pero por que!

Kagome: mi prima vendrá… y me tengo que quedar con ellos!

Sango: y por cuanto tiempo será Kagome?

Kagome: Hhmmm… yo creo que por lo menos una semana…

Inuyasha: QUÉ! ESO ES MUCHO TIEMPO! NOS RETRASAREMOS MUCHO EN LA BUSQUEDA DE LOS FRAGMENTOS! NECECITAMO TU VISTA!

Kagome: … entonces me haces quedarme aquí por los fragmentos? – unas lagrimas salieron se sus ojos rodando por sus mejillas-

Inuyasha: Ka… Kagome… yo…no q-queria…

Kagome: Sango me prestas a Kirara?

Sango asintió con la cabeza sorprendida a la pregunta de su amiga…sabía que se iría… y que si se la prestaba sus amigos se enfadarían con ella por dejarla ir.. pero no le importaba… era su amiga y sabía como se sentía…

Kagome: gracias….Kirara… por favor – la pequeña minina ardió en llamas y el fuego se desvaneció dejando ver a un grande felino de colmillos de sable.- adios Sango… adios Miroku… Adios Shippou… - Acto seguido se alejo de sus amigos y se fue volando al pozo.

Inuyasha (casi en un susurro): adios Kagome… - Obcervó con melancolía a SU Kagome irse volando… nuevamente por sus torpes comentarios…

Sango: ves lo que haces? Hiciste que Kagome se fuera …

Miroku: déjalo… solo que no sabe hablar luego de pensar… hace todo lo contrario…

Shippou: tonto Impiaza

Inuyasha: …

Ya en su casa Kagome se dispuso a saludar a su familia para luego ir a su cuarto a recostarse…. Impiaza realmente es un tonto… no sabe comportarse con una señorita como ella… pensando y maldiciendo a Impiaza…. Se quedó profundamente dormida pensando en como estaría su querida Prima Anna.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

Continuará…

Buenu… espero sus respuestas xD… R/R pliss!

Nos vemos en el próximo capi! Muchas gracias por los reviews xD


	3. Orejitas?

**Hola! Bueno… aquí les tengo un capi…. Según yo… es el más largo que he hecho en toda la vida o.o …. Pero bue xD… aquí los dejo… **

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo queridos lectores… y muchas gracias Geanella-Asakura por dejarme seguir escribiendo este fic lamento mucho que al principio se pareciera tanto al tuyo… realmente no fue mi intención… y pues… la verdad nunca había leído el tuyo… pero lo leí y quede pasmada xD estaba buenísimo… y sin duda que el mío se parecía u.u … pero Bue… ahora cambie la trama y hice que los personajes de Inu se jueran para el de los shamanes xD, abran otras pequeñas sorpresitas… jeje no dejen de leer! Muchas gracias! Todo se los debo a uds. Adiós! o **

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

Anna abrió los ojos… sentía los parpados pesados… pero luego recordó que era hora de partir donde su querida prima… la carta decía que tenía que llegar a la hora de almuerzo… para compartir más con su familia… la verdad… era su única familia, ya que sus padres la habían abandonado cuando era pequeña por su poder, pero su querida prima Kagome la cogió como si fuera su hermana, al igual que el abuelo de Kagome, Souta y su tía…. Aunque ella era hermana de su madre… se enojó profundamente con ella al dejar abandonada a Anna, pero no podía hacer nada, y no la podía adoptar… porque cuando se entero de que fue abandonada… una familia ya la había acogido, y ya la habían comprometido con uno de los hijos menores de esa familia, por ese motivo la iba a visitar cada vez que podía. Se dio vuelta y se encontró de frente a su prometido, aun durmiendo muy tranquilamente pero con una sonrisa en sus labios, miro el techo un buen rato, hasta que escuchó un estruendo fuera de la habitación, calculando el volumen del sonido… supuso que fue en la cocina. Se separó de su amante y bajó rápidamente, no se molestó en quitarse la Yukata… (N/A: cuando se quedaron dormidos ya estaban con yukata… por siaca xD) abrió la puerta de la cocina y entró… cuando sus ojos divisaron el lugar… se sorprendió y soltó una sonora carcajada…

Horo Horo estaba en el suelo… al parecer toda la despensa y todos los alimentos se cayeron encima de él. La miró sorprendido al escuchar la carcajada…. Anna riéndose? Pero frunció el seño y miro a Anna con una cara suplicante.

Horo: Anna… es para la risa u.ú …. Puedes ayudarme? ToT

Anna: jaja… si claro… ejem………. u.ú …… u.ù …… ú.ù …..hhmm,…….. nñ jajajajajjajajaja xD

Horo: Anna! O.ó

Anna: jeje… lo siento Horo … bien… ahora… cómo te saco de ahí? UU

Horo: pues… tirándome… supongo…

Horo se sonrió así mismo al ver a Anna sonriendo y siendo amable con él…. Por fin… por fin! Anna le dedicó una sonrisa… luego estiró su mano haciendo una señal de que Anna la tomara. Anna lo obedeció y comenzó a tirar…..

Anna: _Diablos!... Horo está muy atrancado… Mmm…. Veamos… hay que engañarlo para que se salga solo…- _Horo…. Mira… si me ayudas un poquito te juro… te juro que te daré un besito en la mejilla… y en vez de llamarte Horo Horo… o Hoto Hoto te llamaré "amigo"…. Te parece?

Horo no lo podía creer… su boca se alargó hasta caer al suelo… aunque no había mucha distancia con éste… pero estaba seguro de que su hubiera estado en la torre más alta del mundo… su mandíbula se abría caído hasta el suelo… se sonrojo un poco al notar que Anna había visto su expresión y luego le dedico una cariñosa sonrisa a su ahora… amiga…. Su única amiga… Pilita era su hermana… ella no contaba… y bueno… contando las veces que Anna lo mandaba a entrenar cuando Pilita no estaba… y cuando lo regañaba o le hacía hacerle un masaje o ir de compras… hablaba mucho más que con Tamao… por eso mismo… debajo de toda la comida … y la despensa xD … se arrodilló para poder salir mejor… y con menos esfuerzo de parte de Anna.

Anna: bien estas listo?

Horo: Claro Anna

Anna tiró con todas sus fuerzas, pero cayo hacia atrás y sintió un fuerte peso arriba de ella… cuando abrió los ojos Horo estaba a escasos centímetro de ella… totalmente rojo… Anna al notarlo… le iba a pegar en sus partes nobles y a gritarle por atrevido, pero recordó lo que le había prometido antes de sacarlo… por eso lo tomó de la barbilla y le giró la cara… haciendo que éste mirara para otro lado y le dio un corto y tierno beso el cual lo hizo sonrojar… Anna se paró rápidamente y la extendió la mano a Horo para que se parara…

Horo: Wooooww…. O.o gracias Anna

Anna. De nada amigo w

: qué pasa aquí? O.ó

Ambos giraron la vista a la puerta y vieron a Yoh con el seño fruncido mirándolos fijamente. Se dieron cuenta de que aún no se soltaban la mano, sonrieron a Yoh y se soltaron… al sentirse liberada de la extremidad de Horo, Anna le sonrió a Yoh y fue corriendo donde él… para luego abrasarlo poniendo sus brazo en el cuello de éste y dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

Anna: Hola Yoh… jeje… Horo cayó con desp- Fue interrumpida por Horo quien aclaró su garganta y miró enojado a Anna… Yoh puso una cara de "What? O.o" y Anna corrigió lo que había dicho muy divertida.

Anna: bueno… mi amigo cayó con despensa y todo así que lo ayude a pararse pero yo también caí y luego me paré para darle la mano para que se levantara.

Yoh: ah… bueno entonces está bien..

Horo: bueno… yo ya me voy… es muy tarde… u.u – estaba cruzando la puerta para salir de la cocina cuando la mano de Anna tomó su oreja y la jaló levemente.

Anna: adonde cree que va señor ¬¬ a limpiar todo el desastre que dejó

Horo: pero Annita.. yo soy tu amigo… no pondrás a trabajar a tu querido amigo no? UU

Yoh: jijiji UU

Anna: bien… no lo recojas pero tú tendrás que hacer la comida todos los días ¬¬

Horo no dudó antes de ponerse a ordenar todo…. TODO el desastre que avía hecho… Anna sonrió pero luego se dio cuenta de la hora en el reloj de la cocina… se separo de Yoh y salio corriendo a la ducha.

Anna: Yoh! Horo! Vamos a llegar tarde! Vístanse! Ò.Ó

Yoh/Horo: si Annita u.u

Ambos se miraron.. se sonrieron y luego fueron a cambiarse de ropa…cuando todos terminaron y ya estaban con sus maletas y todo el ajetreo… (me refiero a… Ren, Pilika, Horo, Anna, Yoh, Tamao), a todos (menos Anna e Yoh les vino una pregunta)

H/R/T/P: … a donde vamos? O.o

A/Y: plop! X.x

Ren: nunca nos dijeron adonde nos dirigimos ¬¬

Anna: a donde mi prima Kagome… en Tokio

H/R/T/P/Y: ahhhhh -

Anna: Yoh tu ya sabias… por que dijiste ah! con todos los otros? ¬¬

Yoh: no lo se… me dieron ganas de saber como se siente decir… ahhhhh

Caída general al estilo anime

Ren: estúpido ¬¬

Pilika: no seas así Ren…. No puedes negar que a ti no te a dado curiosidad alguna vez o.ó

Ren: lo niego

Tamao: ahhh! EL JOVEN REN LO NEGÓ! O.O

A/H: UU¬¬

Yoh: jijiji UU

Anna: bueno… nos vamos…

Todos: sí

Ya todos habían salido de la pensión , menos Horo que se le había quedado enganchada la playera en la puerta y trataba de sacarla mientras pensaba…

Horo: espera un minuto… Anna me hizo ordenar todo eso amenazándome con tener que hacer la comida todos los días y nos vamos a otra casa!... no creo que allá me hagan cocinar! Ò.ó Anna es una tramposa ToT

Tocaron la bocina del taxi que hizo reaccionar a Horo sacando su playera de un tirón y dirigirse al colectivo. Ya todos estaban dentro… se preguntarán como iban en el pequeño auto?... pues así… en el asiento del conductor iba el taxista (naaahhh ¬¬) …. En el asiento del copiloto iban todas las maletas de nuestros amigos. En el asiento de atrás solo ocupaban 3 puestos… se preguntan como? Anna iba sentada en las piernas de Yoh… Pilika en las piernas de Ren y Tamao en las de Horo…. Claro que los últimos 4 estaban todos rojitos… superaban el color del tomate… pero así tenía que ser…. Hicieron un sorteo entre ellos ya que les quedaba claro que Anna se iría con Yoh… y las parejas salieron en ese orden… coincidencia? Noo amigos… Anna escribió los nombres y los en orden justo para que cada quien tocara su lugar.

El viaje duró 2 horas… (N/A: no se las distancias así que lo invente… perdonen u.ù) Pilika se avía dormido apoyada en el pecho de Ren…. Quien estaba atento al más temible movimiento para que esta no se despertara… estaba muy cómodo así… Tamao se dedicaba a admirar el paisaje… era la primera vez que veía algo tan hermoso… y se sentía tan cómoda… olvidando por completo que estaba arriba de Hoto se apoyó en su "respaldo" y apoyó sus manos en su estomago… poniéndolas accidentalmente sobre las de Horo… quien las dejó quietas sintiendo su suave y helada piel y respiro su profundo olor a margaritas mientras tomaba entre las suyas las manos de Tamao… la cual se sorprendió mucho al sentirlas entre las calientes manos de Horo.

Horo: estas muy fría Tamao…

Tamao: joven Horo…lo…lo sien…to o/o

Horo: descuida - dijo mientras la abrasaba por la espalda para que se le quitara el frío a su compañera- está mejor así?

Tamao: si… gracias o/o

Yoh y Anna rieron por lo bajo y Ren solo los miro y sin darse cuenta sonrió, pero luego se sorprendió al girar la cabeza y ver cómo iban Yoh y Anna… Ella iba sentada en sus piernas, pero no como los demás.. sino que ella iba horizontalmente apoyando la espalda en la puerta… Yoh la sujetaba de la cintura pasando su brazo entre la puerta y ella mientras que su otra mano jugaba con sus rubios cabellos mientras ella lo acariciaba y le tocaba la nariz con su dedos índice… (N/A: ya saben… haciéndose ojitos xD) Era primera vez que Ren veía eso…

Ren: se ve qu- - pero fue interrumpido por el taxista-

Taxista: bien… ya llegamos son $30.000

Anna: bien… - dicho eso se bajó del auto seguida de Yoh… por el otro lado se bajaron Horo y Tamao…. Rápidamente los 4 sacaron sus maletas del asiento de adelante y se dirigieron para subir las escaleras para llegar a la sima del templo en donde está la casa de Kagome dejando a Ren y a Pilika solos en el auto… Pilika por el ruido que hacían se despertó y se bajo del auto aún adormilada y sin notar que su falda se había doblado un poco dejando ver un poco más sus piernas y Ren se sonrojó… estaba dispuesto a bajarse cuando el taxista lo detuvo.

Taxista: son $30.000 señor…

Ren: que? o.oUU – vio que sus amigos no habían pagado… suspiró y sacó su billetera mientras se salía del taxi… sacó sus maletas y sacó dos billetes de $10.000 y se los entregó…- conserve el cambio-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y salía corriendo con sus maletas (el y las de Pilika que se le habían olvidado en el Taxi xD) rápidamente alcanzó a sus amigos quienes los esperaban en los primeros escalones.

Taxista: CHIQUILLOS MALCRIADOS! YA VERÁN CUANDO LES… - grito pero fue interrumpido por una mirada asesina de parte de Anna y de Ren. Se fue como quien dice… con el rabo entre las patas y se alejaba con rapidez.

Anna: bien … -suspiro resignada- vamos…

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras… con dificultad … por lo menos por parte de los hombres… ya que Anna y Tamao tuvieron que sostener a Pilika y la ayudaban a subir… aún seguía media dormida. Por lo tanto Yoh llevaba su maleta y la de Anna… Ren la del y la de Pilika y Horo… que iba metros detrás de ellos llevaba la del y las de Tamao (N/A: si… laS… Tamao llevaba una maleta de ropa y la otra llena de peluches, peines, y juegos)

Horo: ahhhgg! Me muero! Me deshidrato!... no puedo más!... sigan uds…. Déjenme… yo… moriré….

Tamao: oh no!... el joven Horo morirá! ToT no podemos dejarlo!

A/Y/R/P: UU¬¬….. u.ú Horo… solo as subido 2 escalones ¬¬

Horo: eehh? – miró hacia abajo para ver si era cierto lo que sus amigos le decían…en efecto… solo subió 2 escalones… recobro la compostura y se puso posero y agravó la vos- tienen razón chicos…. Solo los probaba UwÚ

Anna: como sea… ya vamos retrasados 5 minutos!... apúrense! O.ó

Todos: si Anna u.u

Cuando llegaron y por fin terminaron las quejas de Horo xD …. Se pararon al frente de la puerta… Anna tocó el timbre y adentro se escuchó una vos muy conocida para ella…

: ya voooyy!... no… tu no!

Se abrió la puerta y vieron inmediatamente a un chico de pelo plateado casi blanco… con unos ojos dorados muy parecidos a los de Ren… iba vestido con un traje japonés antiguo rojo y descalzo… al parecer no se cortaba las uñas y tenía el descaro de pintárselas blancas… pero notaron algo que los dejó desconcertados… en su cabeza se movían un par de orejitas blancas… el muchacho los miro con incredulidad… detrás de el se encontraba una muchacha hermosa de pelo negro y ojos color chocolate hermosos y grandes. Era de la misma edad que ellos, aunque ésta se veía enojada por la actitud del chico.

Anna: Kagome?... vaya! Hace tiempo que no te veo! o

Kagome: Anna! -abrasó a Anna muy tiernamente y luego saludo a los demás con una reverencia. Pero recordó al muchacho que ya hacia detrás de ella mirando un tanto confundido… Kagome se desespero y le gritó-

Kagome: Inuyasha! Siéntate! (N/A: le soy fiel al anime u.ú … aunque luego le empieza a decir Abajo… eso esta mal… el conjuro se supone ke se activa con un Siéntate o.ó)

Inuyasha se estampó contra el piso

Kagome: te dije que no abrieras! Que tal si alguien te ve! – de repente escuchó un estornudo de parte de Anna-

Anna: vaya… alguien debe estar pensando en mi u.u – miró a Yoh para leer su mente… lo cual le sorprendió mucho y un hilito de sangre bajó por la nariz de Yoh… el cual al sentirlo soltó su típica risita y se limpió la sangre con un dedo… para luego recibir un pisotón de parte de Anna-

Kagome: jeje…. Pasen… adelante UU… vaya Anna no me dijiste que venias con tantos amigos… al parecer tendremos que dividirnos entre las piezas…

Los chicos pasaron y contemplaron el hermoso lugar… la casa estaba muy bien decorada y adentro había un olor a flores exquisito.

Anna: luego vemos eso Kagome… pero no te preocupes… nosotros nos acomodamos

Kagome: bien vayan a dejar las maletas a mi cuarto… y los chicos las pueden dejar en el cuarto de Souta

Anna: SOUTA? DONDE ESTÁ! DONDE ESTÁ!

Un chico de cabello negro y ojos marrones salió de la cocina con una manzana….tenía un gran parecido con Kagome… pero al parecer era un poco menor que ellos… pero eso no le quitaba lo guapo… (Según Pilika y Tamao xD) abrió los ojos enormemente al ver a Anna y corrió donde ella, la abrasó por la cintura y la apretó muy fuerte… la rubia comenzó a reír para luego acariciar los cabellos del joven.

Anna: Souta mi niño como estas?

Souta: super bien… y mejor porque llegaste Annita

Yoh: Anna? ¬¬

Anna: jaja disculpen… UU …. Chicos… el es mi primito Souta

Pilika: Hola hermosura… mira esos ojitos.. de seguro tienes locas a las muchachas de tu escuela no?

Pilika y Tamao se acercaron al chico y comenzaron a llenarlo de besitos, piropos, abrazos y estirones de mejillas… lo dejaron todo rojito al pobre… xD

Ren: con que Souta neeh?...hhmm… es su hermano verdad señorita?

Kagome: jaja por favor dime Kagome… y si… es mi hermanito…

Yoh: jijiji…. Es muy tierno… pero a mi prometida no le gana nadie xD- A Anna la aparecieron unas pequeñas manchas color rubí en las mejillas y miró de reojo a Yoh.

Kagome: jajaja si?.. pues se nota que la quieres mucho

Yoh: no la quiero…- Anna se entristeció por el comentario… y apretó levemente sus puños… unas lagrimas se asomaban y amenazaban a bajar por sus ojos.

Kagome: aw… lo… lo siento ..

Yoh: sip…. No la quiero…. La Amo… - Se sintió en las nubes al escuchar esas palabras… tanto que miró a Yoh con un cariño tremendo… ella también lo amaba… con todo su corazón…. Tal vez no era el Shaman King…. Pero si era el Rey de su corazón.

Kagome: jajaja … y dime… cual es el nombre de tu prometida?

Yoh: Anna Kyouyama jijiji - puso sus manos en los bolsillos y soltó su típica risita.

Kagome: queee? O.o este es tu prometido Anna? - La rubia asintió levemente su cabeza y un sonrojo mayor al de antes invadió sus mejillas.

Kagome: jajaja tienes mucha suerte… bueno… ahora…. Vayan a dejar las maletas… al parecer nos desviamos del tema jajaja

Inuyasha: eeehhh… o.o … Kagome…

Kagome: bueno y que esperan ¬¬

Los chicos miraron a Kagome… parecía enojada… notaron que no se parecía de nada a Anna en físico… claro… el cuerpo lo tenían muy parecidos… las dos estaban muy bien desarrolladas… pero si que eran iguales cuando se enojaban… tenían el mismo humor… solo que al parecer… Anna lo mostraba siempre…

Subieron las escaleras y Souta… aún no soltado por Pilika y Tamao… les indicó donde estaba su cuarto a los chicos… estos fueron a dejar las maletas mientras que las chicas… y Souta UU fueron al cuarto de Kagome…. Esta solo tenía una cama… así que estaba claro que luego se tendrían que acomodar mejor y hacer otras camas.

Se escucharon unos gritos abajo… y fueron a ver que pasaba… cuando los 6 se asomaron por la escalera… vieron a Kagome con el chico de orejitas de perro… un pequeño niño… que al parecer tenía una colita bien bultosa y unas pequeñas patas de zorro… a su lado… había una pequeña gatita… que al parecer… volvió loca a las chicas… que tenían en vez de ojos… dos corazoncitos poniendo así celosos a los chicos. Detrás de esas dos cositas maravillosas… se encontraba un extraño joven de cabello marrón y ojos azules… traía una extraña túnica negra y una manta morada… acompañado de un oráculo con argollas… a las chicas les pareció muy guapo… mientras que los chicos lo miraban fastidiados. Pero vieron a una chica al lado de la prima de Anna de cabello marrón oscuro y ojos marrón… iba maquillada con sombra rosa.. que la hacía aún más atractiva y llevaba un típico kimono antiguo.

Kagome: QUE HACEN AQUÍ! O.O

Sango: Miroku se cayó al pozo y tratamos de sacarlo… pero también caí… y Shippou y Kirara nos siguieron… no sabemos cómo pero pasamos… jeje… vaya Kagome… no me imaginaba tu casa de ésta forma OoO

Miroku: es muy bella señorita Kagome… tanto como ud.

Inuyasha: no la mires baboso ¬¬

Miroku: aaaiii ai ai…. Tienes tanto que aprender querido Inuyasha… si quieres yo te daré clases… pero antes…

El joven se acercó a la escalera estaba dispuesto a atacar … pero Horo resvaló cayendo arriba de Ren… quien empujó a Yoh para sujetarse… pero éste perdió el equilibrio haciendo que Anna cayera sobre Pilika, y Tamao quien cayó sobre Horo ya que antes de bajar hizo una parada en el baño y acababa de llegar y quedó sentada arriba de todos porque tropezó con uno de sus cordones.

Todos los amigos de Kagome se sorprendieron al verlos.

Pilika: x.x … podrían…. Por favor… apartarse – Pilika no podía respirar… obviamente si tenía a 5 personas encima suyo…

Miroku: jajaja xD

Tamao: si… lo siento – Inmediatamente se bajó de todos… para luego Horo parase con dificultad y así sucesivamente… cuando ya todos estaban sacudiéndose… Miroku se acercó a las chicas y tomo una mano de cada una y las sostuvo con sus manos.

Miroku: disculpen señoritas… a alguna de uds. Me harían el honor de tener un hijo conmigo?

R/H/Y: NOO! Ò.Ó

P/T/A: O/O

Miroku suspiró decepcionado… ya que sintió un gran boomerang estrellarse en su cabeza y luego giró mirando a Sango.

Sango: no puedes seguir pidiendo eso ¬¬

Miroku: lo siento… pero mira que bellas están… O/o y sobre todo con esos vestidos tan…. Cortos … - El castaño de audífonos naranja miró a su prometida por detrás… ya que ella estaba delante de él y se fijó en lo corto que era su vestido… frunció el seño al pensar que todos los días que Anna salía todos los chicos la miraban… o en la escuela siempre andaba con falda… Anna… al sentir una mirada fija en ella vio por encima del hombro a Yoh quien no quitaba la vista de…. Su trasero xD

Anna: o/ó que estás mirando! –la propinó un golpe al castaño quien se quedo pasmado al ver que Anna estaba totalmente sonrojada, le sonrió… Anna le dio otro golpe pero esta vez en la cabeza y unas grandes cascadas caían de los ojos de Yoh.

Yoh: no seas tan mala Annita ToT

Anna: mirón ¬¬

I/K/Sh(Shippou)/S/Ki(Kirara)/H/R/P/T: o.o ?

Horo: jaja… es igual de tonto que el picudito este xD

Ren: dijiste algo puercoespín? O.ó

Horo: puercoespín tu abuela mocoso…

Ren: tu eres el mocoso tonto!

**---------------------------------- Continuara-------------------------------------- **

**Está bien… aquí está el tercer capi de mi fic xD …. Espero muchos reviews amigos… o… (por favor n) **

**Nos vemos! **

**Adiós! o **


End file.
